


I do

by fanficjanai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Roy invites Shanna back to Pharae. Hijinks ensue. Set after the war in the implied ending of their A support.
Relationships: Roy/Thany | Shanna
Kudos: 8





	I do

_Okay Shanna. Don't overthink it, you're just a mercenary, he's a ruling lord. This is just him being friendly. Just him being friendly. No need to read too much into it. I bet he invited lots of people to Pharae._

Shanna nervously brushed her skirt down and looked around the Pharae audience chamber. Surely other members of the army would be arriving any second. The doors opened and Shanna sighed with relief; surely she'd be seeing some old friends here. She turned but the only thing she saw was Roy looking resplendent in his formal attire. 

_Okay so maybe he's meeting us one at a time. Yeah, that makes more sense! Get it together Shanna. Just being friendly. Ruling lord vs mercenary. Nothing can come of your childish hopes._

Roy pulled her in for a hug and said, "Shanna! It's so wonderful to see you here." 

_Don't get cocky! He probably hugs everyone. JUST! BEING!_ _FRIENDLY!_ "M'lord, thank you for inviting a lowly mercenary like me to such a grand place. 

"Please, you're more than just a mercenary. And your smile outshines all the jewels in this building. Would you care for some lunch? I'm sure you haven't had good food on such a long trip."

"Yes, m'lord that would be delightful. Will anyone be joining us?" 

Roy look at Shanna quizzically, "No, why would there be?" 

_Okay so we're having lunch. Don't read too much into this. He's just being a good host is all._

"Shanna, are you okay? You're staring off into space." 

"Y-yes m'lord. Please lead the way."

"Of course." 

Roy took Shanna to the grand dining room, which was probably worth more than the net worth of all of Ilia by itself. He pulled out her seat and than took a spot across from her.

"Shanna did you know that you were what kept me going during the war?"   
  
  


"I-"

"In the darkest hours, when I didn't think I could take another step, when I felt despair creeping into the corners of my mind... your smile was the beacon of hope that kept me grounded. You were the one who showed me I could fight on, even when all seemed lost." 

"I... I don't know what to say, I-"

"You don't have to say anything Shanna, I just wanted to tell you... to ask you I suppose. I think I love you, could you find it within yourself to love me back?" 

Shanna choked on the wine she had been drinking. She must have misheard. Roy... loved her? But... "Surely m'lord there must be dozens of high born ladies after your heart?" 

"They may be after it Shanna, but you have it. Only you. If you don't think you can come to love me though, I understand." 

"N-no Roy. I... I just thought I wasn't good enough for someone like you." 

"Shanna, my father married a pegasus knight from Ilia. My uncle Hector married a pegasus knight from Ilia. We'd just be following in their grand tradition. And to be honest, no highborn woman has half your charm. My people will be enamoured with you. I'm sure of it." 

Shanna smiled, at ease for the first time since she had arrived. "Following in their grand tradition eh? Don't get cocky," Shanna teased him.

Seeing her smile, Roy began to smile as well. "So is that a yes? Do you love me back?" 

"I do."


End file.
